board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8 Ranks Pokemon
Board 8 Ranks Pokemon is a meta-project with the goal of getting an accurate representation of Board 8's tastes in Pokemon. This project was partially inspired by junk's "Most Excellent Pokemon Contest", which was criticized for meta voting and questionable rules for each round. starfox2245 and others discussed more accurate ways of determining what Board 8's favorite Pokemon are, which led to the idea of having each user rank every Pokemon. Since there were over 700 Pokemon, they had to be divided up into their gens for this project to actually be feasible. For each gen, Board 8 users would submit lists that rank every Pokemon from 1 to X, where X is the number of Pokemon in that gen. The Pokemon at #1 is that user's favorite Pokemon of that gen, while the biggest number corresponds to their most hated. The host then adds up all of the lists to create a master list, which is once again from 1 to X. The #1 Pokemon is the board's favorite Pokemon, and so on. While this ranking process required quite a bit of time and thought from users (hopefully), and a lot of time from the host, the end result would ideally be much more accurate than other contests since it factors in love, hate, and even apathy. For example, Arcanine normally does great in other contests, but was only #14 in Gen 1 due to receiving lots of middling ranks. In addition to ranking Pokemon, starfox and Steiner invited users to submit writeups on each Pokemon as well. A user could write no writeups whatsoever, 1 for every Pokemon, or anything in between. These were meant to be short, although some users would go on long stories about Pokemon they felt strongly about one way or the other. starfox2245 created and hosted the first 4 generations, and opened list submissions for Gen V. However, perhaps due to the enormous amount of work that hosting this project demanded, starfox left GameFAQs and closed his account. He offered to send and explain his spreadsheet tools to someone who wanted to take over the project, and Steiner stepped up to the task. After close to 2 years, we arrived to the originally planned final ranking, where 100 Pokemon that ranked the highest from gens 1-6 were ranked to find which Pokemon were the most popular of all. 'Board 8 Ranks the Generation I Pokemon' Main Article: Board 8 Ranks Generation I Pokemon 'Board 8 Ranks the Generation II Pokemon' Main Article: Board 8 Ranks Generation II Pokemon 'Board 8 Ranks the Generation III Pokemon' Main Article: Board 8 Ranks Generation III Pokemon 'Board 8 Ranks the Generation IV Pokemon' Main Article: Board 8 Ranks Generation IV Pokemon 'Board 8 Ranks the Generation V Pokemon' Main Article: Board 8 Ranks Generation V Pokemon 'Board 8 Ranks the Generation VI Pokemon' Main Article: Board 8 Ranks Generation VI Pokemon 'Board 8 Ranks the Pokemon Mega-Evolutions' Main Article: Board 8 Ranks the Pokemon Mega-Evolutions 'Board 8 Ranks the Pokemon: Top 100' Main Article: Board 8 Ranks the Pokemon: Top 100 'Board 8 Ranks the Generation VII Pokemon' Main Article: Board 8 Ranks Generation VII Pokemon 'Nick's and Ermine's Pokecasts' Nick and Ermine made a series of podcasts for this project, where they discussed each Pokemon in the order they were ranked and discussed each gen's rankings in general. Spreadsheet with Download Links 'starfox's Outliers, Wickle's Stats, and Steiner's Spreadsheets' Every 10-20 rankings, starfox2245 (or later Steiner) would post outliers that showed how close each user's list was to the main list. The user with the lowest score (usually Mcflubbin) had the most conventional list, while the user with the highest score (usually lefty or Sanity) had the weirdest list. Wickle posted various other stats during and after each gen, such as how many people still had their lowest ranked Pokemon not eliminated yet and so on. In Gen V, and with the help of Steiner, they created a spreadsheet that made this information more accessible. Steiner also went back to do stats for Gen I, and went on to do stats for further rankings. Gen I Stats Gen V Stats Gen VI Stats Mega Pokemon Stats Top 100 Stats Gen VII Stats 'Preston's and OrangeCrush's Copypasta' Preston copied the rankings and writeups for Gen II to the Wiki, along with a picture for each Pokemon. He also did the beginning of Gen III, but left Board 8 due to some issues. OrangeCrush took over for the rest of Gen III and beyond. Orange also copied Gen I to the Wiki with the help of Sanity, who had saved the topics. 'Users Who Submitted a List' Thanks for participating and making this a successful meta-project! Alanna82 Anagram andy ArkOfTurus Arti / Articuno2001 Bane / Bane_Of_Despair BetrayedTangy Bospsy Brayze / Brayze_II Brohan CasanovaZelos charon Cody / cody11533 Comm ctes / ctesjbuvf Cybat Dante darkx do_ob Dragon66116 Drak / Drakeryn Ecks / ecksgem eddv Ermine FBike1 FFD / FFDragon FrostHarpy Gen / Genny Giggs Goa / GoaFan77 greengravy294 GTM hotdogturtle IHateThisCPU Inviso Johnbobb JONA / JONALEON1 junglebob / junglebob22 Kate / Kateeeee KBM KokoroAkechi KommunistKoala Logicblade LoloGuru Luster / Luster Soldier Magmortar / Magmortar75 Mana / Mega Mana mcflubbin / flubbin MC_XD MegamanX MI mnk / mnkboy907 MrSmartGuy MSG My Immortal Natwaf / Natwaf_akidna Naye / Naye745 NBIceman NFUN Nick / Whiskey Nick OrangeCrush Para / Paratroopa1 Paul Poka / Pokalicious Poke Preston PrinceKaro / Karo profDEADPOOL / Deadpool pyresword Raka / Raka_Putra red / red13n Sanity / SanityLapse scarlet Scepter / ScepterOfLove Shaduln Snake5s Sorozone starfox / starfox2245 Steiner Stifled / StifledSilence Suor / SuorGenoveffa swirldude swordz / swordz9 Tazzy / tazzyboyishere Tennis / tennisboy312 Terastodon TexWolf / TexWolf_1729 th3l3fty / l3fty / Lefty TUM VeryInsane Wickle / Wicklebee WiggumFan267 Wigs Wizards Xeybozn XIII / XIII_Rocks Xuxon xx521xx Category:Board Projects Category:Board 8 Category:User Projects